Harry Potter und der Ligusterweg 9
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Harry Potter ist 7 Jahre alt und wohnt bei seinen Verwandten. Die Leute aus dem Ligusterweg 9 sieht Tante Petunia allerdings genauso ungern wie Harry.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Potter und seine Welt gehören JKR. Die kleine Wohnung, die neue Handlung sowie Jo und Angelina sind allerdings meins ;)_

_A/N: Ich hab mir ein wenig Gedanken gemacht. Was wäre wenn..._

_Ich weiß schon, wer hat sich nicht schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Hier gibt es allerdings nur eine wesentliche Veränderung: Sirius ist nach Peters großem Abgang nicht einfach stehen geblieben und hat lachend auf das Ministerium gewartet. Was er sonst gemacht hat? Lest selbst:_

* * *

Sirius lief. Er kannte sein Ziel und er musste es schnell erreichen. Die Luft in seinen Lungen brannte. Das Wasser der Pfützen, durch die er lief, spritzte hoch und durchnässte sein ohnehin schon vollkommen nasses Fell noch mehr.

Er bog in eine kleine Seitengasse und überquerte die Straße. Ein Auto hupte. Doch Sirius war das egal. Er war seinem Ziel so nahe. Und Sirius war schneller als ER.

Sirius blieb stehen. Er hatte das Wohnhaus endlich erreicht. Doch Zeit zum Luft holen hatte er keine. Er drückte sich duch die angelehnte Tür in den dämmrigen Hausflur. Erst dort erlaubte er sich wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen.

Er stolperte die Stufen empor, die nicht zu enden schienen, hinauf in den dritten Stock. Atemlos fand Sirius die richtige Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Es musste einfach jemand zu Hause sein. Bei Merlin, es musste.

Die Sekunden verstrichen für Sirius quälend langsam, bis sich schließlich die Tür öffnete. Remus stand da, mir gezücktem Zauberstab, den er bei Sirius' Anblick sinken ließ.

"Bei Merlin, Sirius! Was ist passiert?"

"James...", keuchte dieser hervor. "Er...er ist..." Sirius schwankte bedrohlich. Remus packte ihn bei der Schuter und zog ihn mit einem letzten Blick in den düsteren Gang in die Wohnung. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fiel auch Sirius. Seine wackeligen Knie wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und knickten ein. Der Schmerz, der nach der Begegnung seiner dieser mit dem kalten Fliesenboden durch seine Beine zuckte, nahm er kaum war. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, als er zu seinem Freund empor blickte.

"Er ist tot.", flüsterte Sirius kaum hörbar in die gespenstische Stille, die nun im Vorraum herrschte. Eine Träne vermische sich mit dem Regenwasser auf seinem Gesicht.

"Nein." Remus' Stimme klang ungewöhnlich heiser. "Das ist nicht möglich."

"Er ist tot.", wiederholte Sirius mit brüchiger Stimme und senkte den Blick. Er versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

"Aber du...du warst sein Geheimniswahrer."

Stumm schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. "Nicht ich.", sagte er dann mit tonloser Stimme. "Peter. Wir haben getauscht, kurz davor. Es war mein Vorschlag, ein perfekter Bluff. Alle wären hinter mir her gewesen, Peter hätte sich verstecken können. Er hätte eine Chance gehabt. James hätte eine gehabt. Lily..." Seine Stimme brach. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und schlug mit seiner Rechten auf die harten Fliesen. "Peter hat sie verraten, aber ihr Tod ist allein meine Schuld."

"Warum habt ihr nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Remus.

Sirius schluckte trocken. "Wir...wir haben dich..." Er sah auf und sein Blick fand Remus'. "Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Sirius, seine Stimme war unnatürlich rau.

Als Remus vor ihm in die Knie ging und er die Wärme von Remus' Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte, brachen alle Dämme in Sirius. Zitternd schluckzte er all seinen Schmerz, die Wut und seine Verzweiflung an der Schulter seines Freundes in die Nacht hinaus.

"Es ist meine Schuld.", wiederholte Sirius dabei immer wieder.

"Nein, ist es nicht, Padfoot.", flüsterte Remus jedes Mal mit zitternder, heiserer Stimme und hielt seinen Freund dabei ein wenig fester als nötig gewesen wäre.

Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden Männer auf dem kühlen Boden, sich gegenseitig ein wenig Trost spendend, bis sie durch ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür unterbrochen wurden.

"Ministerium! Öffnen Sie die Tür!"

"Was wollen die?", flüsterte Sirius und starrte die Tür an. Auch Remus' Blick ruhte auf der Wohnungstür, als er langsam aufstand. "Geh in den Hund, Sirius."

"Du meinst...?"

"Wir werden sehen.", antwortete Remus, seine Hand schon auf der Türklinke. Abermals klopfte es und die Stimme des Ministeriumsbeamten war durch die Türe zu hören.

Remus wartete noch bis Sirius die Gestalt des großen schwarzen Hundes angenommen hatte, dann öffnete er die Haustür. Draußen standen drei Beamte, Zauberstäbe im Anschlag.

"Guten Tag, meine Herren.", begrüßte Remus sie mit kühler Höflichkeit.

"Mr.Lupin?", schnarrte ihn einer der Männer an.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Nun, Sie könnten uns zum Beispiel mitteilen wo sich ihre Mitbewohnerin aufhält.", schnauzte der Beamte Remus an.

"Miss Black befindet sich zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt nicht in dieser Wohnung. Was wollen Sie von ihr?"

"Das lassen Sie unsere Sorge sein.", gab der Beamte unfreundlich zurück. "Wo finden wir sie?"

"Wahrscheinlich in einem Forschungslabor in St.Mungo."

Der Beamte warf einem seiner beiden Kollegen einen Blick zu und dieser disapparierte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Remus zu. "Sie werden sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir uns ein wenig umsehen."

"Nicht solange Sie mir verraten wen oder was sie zu finden gedenken."

Der Beamte zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte Remus abschätzend. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach Sirius Black. Und ehe Sie fragen warum: Er steht unter dringendem Verdacht des Mordes an 12 Muggeln und einem Zauberer namens Peter Pettigrew, sowie der Anhängerschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem."

"Sagten Sie Peter Pettigrew?", fragte Remus überrascht.

"Allerdings. Black hat ihn in kleine Stückchen zerteilt. Alles, was wir von ihm finden konnten, war ein Finger."

Wortlos trat Remus zur Seite und ließ die Beamten in die Wohnung. Dabei warf er einen Blick auf den schwarzen Hund, der sich in eine Ecke hinter der Tür zurückgezogen hatte. Als er Remus fragenden Blick bemerkte schüttelte der Hund seinen Kopf. Remus nickte und folgte den Beamten.

°°°OOO°°°

Wenige Stunden später hatten die beiden Beamten die Wohung wieder verlassen. Sirius saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte in den Tee, den Remus ihn irgendwann in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mittlerweile war er kalt.

Sirius hatte Remus, der am Fenster stand und die Straße nicht aus den Augen ließ, alles erzählt. Von dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Peters Verrat endeckte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, am dem er hier vor der Haustüre gestanden hatte. Dutzende Male hatte er sich bei seinem Freund für sein mangelndes Vertrauen entschuldigt. Dutzende Male hatte Remus ihm versichert, dass dies nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern würde.

Nun war es still in der kleinen Wohnung. Nur das ticken der Wanduhr war zu hören. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ein sanftes "Plopp" durchbrach schließlich die Stille und kündigte damit neu apparierte Gäste an. Alle drei Neuankömmlinge wirkten sehr bedrückt.

Sirius hatte gerade noch genug Zeit seine Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch abzustellen, bevor ihm die junge Frau mit den blonden Locken und deutlich geröteten Augen um den Hals fiel und sich an ihn klammerte, als würde er verschwinden, sobald sie ihn losließe. "Lina.", flüsterte Sirius immer wieder ihren Namen und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Hattest du große Unannehmlichkeiten wegen mir?", fragte er schließlich über die Schulter seiner Freundin hinweg seine Cousine, eine schlanke Dunkelhaarige, um deren Hüften Remus bereits seine Arme geschlungen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dank Professor Dumbledore nicht mehr als nötig.", sagte sie und wies auf den dritten Gast, einen eindrucksvollen Zauberer mit langem weißen Haar und ebenso weißen Bart.

"Können wir denn wirklich nichts tun?", fragte Angelina den Professor, ohne auch nur einen Millimeter von Sirius Abstand zu nehmen.

"Ich fürchte nicht, meine Liebe.", antwortete Dumbledore und blickte sie über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an. "Zwar könnte ich bezeugen, dass nicht Sirius, sondern Peter der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war, da James so umsichtig war mir diese Information zukommen zu lassen, allerdings wird er weiterhin wegen Mordes gesucht werden."

"Morde, die er nicht begangen hat. Und der wahre Mörder rennt dort draußen frei herum. Wahre Fairness. Andererseits, anderes sind wir doch gar nicht gewohnt vom Ministerium.", knurrte Jo.

"Wir müssen Peter finden.", meinte Remus und zog Jo enger an sich, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. "Nur so können wir Sirius' Unschuld beweisen."

"Und wahrscheinlich schlimmeres verhindern."

"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Professor.", warf Remus ein.

"Nun, auch wenn das Ministerium sich sicher ist Voldemort vernichtet zu wissen, so zweifle ich daran."

"Aber, Voldemort ist..."

"Gestürzt, ja, Remus. Aber nicht vernichtet. Er ist nicht in der Lage weiter Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, zumindest nicht im Moment. Er ist stark geschwächt, jedoch nicht tot. Und ich fürchte Peter wird ihn suchen, sobald er erkennt, dass Sirius dem Ministerium entkommen konnte."

"Will ich wissen woher Sie das wissen, Professor?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich habe meine Mitte und Wege, Sirius. So wie auch du deine Wege haben wirst, dem Auge des Gesetzes zu entgehen." Wieder lächelte Dumbledore, diesmal auf eine sehr wissende Weise. "Hunde gehören nicht zu den Geschöpfen, denen das Ministerium übermäßige Aufmerkamkeit zukommen lässt."

"Sie wissen...?"

"Josephine war so freundlich mich einzuweihen."

"Und Harry? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut? Ist Hagrid..."

"Hagrid ist gut mit ihm angekommen. Es geht Harry gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, Sirius. Er ist bei seinen Verwandten."

"Bei Petunia?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

"NEIN!", schrie Sirius. "Nicht zu dieser..."

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Ich bin sein Pate!"

"Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass du vom Ministerium gesucht wirst. Im Moment ist es die beste Lösung. Außerdem wird es für Harry besser sein in einer Welt aufzuwachsen, die den Ruhm seines Namens nicht kennt und ihn nicht danach beurteilt, dass er der Junge ist, der lebt, sondern nur danach, was er tut."

Sirius schwieg und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Angelina legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Das soll jedoch nicht bedeuten, dass du nicht in seiner Nähe sein kannst."

Sirius' Kopf schnellte nach oben und er sah seinen alten Direktor erstaunt an. Dumbledore lächelte. "Harry befindet sich in Little Whinging, genauer in dem Haus im Ligusterweg 4. Ich selbst war vor wenigen Stunden dort. Vielleicht wird dich interessieren, dass ein Haus wenige Meter weiter leer steht."

"Wir könnten ein Auge auf Harry haben und gleichzeitig nach Peter suchen.", überlegte Remus leise.

"Allerdings müssen wir darauf achten unsere Suche möglichst unauffällig zu gestalten. Schließlich wollen wir nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf uns ziehen, weil wir einen offiziell Toten suchen.", bemerkte Dumbledore. "Die nächsten Schritte müssen vorsichtig und gut durchdacht sein. Eine Planung, die wir allerdings verschieben müssen. Das Ende des Krieges scheint das Ministerium geradezu zu Fehlentscheidungen anzuspornen und meine Zeit ist daher knapp bemessen. Wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier." Mit diesen Worten ging der alte Zauberer zur Tür.

Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete drehte er sich noch einmal zu den vier Freunden um. "Und keine übereilten Handlungen, bitte." Er warf Sirius noch einen letzten Blick über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille zu, dann verschwand er und ließ die beiden letzten Rumtreiber mit ihren Freundinnen allein.


	2. Von Hunden, Enten und Reisenden

_Disclaimer: Nein, ich bin immernoch nicht JKR und daher gehört mir Harry Potter und der Rest auch nicht. In diesem Kapitel nur die neue Handlung, der Park, der Pinienweg und seine Bewohner, sowie ein Mantel ;)_

_A/N: Seid ihr wahnsinnig? °alle umknuddel° Soo viele Reviews! °rumhüpf° Ich bin unsagbar glücklich! Leider fehlt es mir im Moment an Zeit (hab in zwei Wochen Abschlussprüfung °zitter°) um lange Kapitel zu schreiben. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!_

* * *

"Einen schönen guten Morgen, Miss Black."

"Oh, guten Morgen." Die junge, dunkelhaarige Joggerin bleibt stehen. Sie wischt sich ihr kurzes Haar aus der Stirn und nimmt die Kopfhörer des Walkmans ab, der am Hosenbund ihrer schwarzen Trainingsshorts festgemacht ist. "Sie sind wieder früh unterwegs, wie ich sehe, Mr. Dursley"

"Oh, Sie wissen ja, die Arbeit ruft.", erklärt Onkel Vernon gewichtig. Harry, der sich hinter der Hecke versteckt hat, um dem morgentlichen Tumult im Haus etwas zu entkommen, muss grinsen, als er sieht, wie sich wieder einmal die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer leicht bewegen. Tante Petunia ist also abermals nicht entgangen, dass Onkel Vernon _schon wieder_ mit einer der beiden jungen Damen aus dem Ligusterweg Nummer 9 plaudert.

Tante Petunia hält nicht viel von ihnen. Für sie sind die Bewohnerinnen des Ligusterwegs 9 "Künstlerpack", das nur hierhergezogen ist, um die Gegend in Veruf zu bringen. Besonders wenig Gefallen findet sie an den seltsamen Besuchern, die immer wieder bei den beiden Frauen vorbei schauen.

Harry kennt Miss Black besser als ihre Mitbewohnerin, Miss Fenwick. Er trifft sie manchmal nachmittags im Park, wenn er nichts für die Schule zu tun hat und das Wetter schön ist. Er mag Padfoot, den großen, schwarzen Hund, mit dem Miss Black oft unterwegs ist. Auch heute Morgen ist er wieder bei ihr. Er hat Harry offenbar bemerkt, denn er wufft etwas in seine Richtung und wedelt fröhlich mit dem Schwanz, immer darauf bedacht nicht Onkel Vernons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. So scheint es Harry zumindest, denn der Hund wirft dem großen, schnauzbärtigen Mann immer wieder Seitenblicke zu. Doch die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden ist gering, denn Onkel Vernons ganze Aufmerksamkeit gebührt der jungen Nachbarin.

"Vernon! Du kommst zu spät!", ruft Tante Petunia aus dem Haus.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten.", lächelt Miss Black entschuldigend.

"Aber nicht doch. Es war mir ein Vergnügen.", meint Onkel Vernon, verabschiedet sich rasch und steigt ins Auto.

"Na komm schon, Pads. Weiter gehts!", ruft Miss Black und beginnt weiterzulaufen. Padfoot bellt noch einmal fröhlich in Harrys Richtung, dann läuft er der jungen Frau hinterher. Harry sieht den beiden nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden sind, dann steht er auf und läuft ins Haus.

* * *

Harry klettert über die kleine Steinmauer, die den Garten der Dursleys umzäunt, und läuft den Ligusterweg entlang. Die Schule hat er für heute hinter sich gebracht und der warme Frühlingsnachmittag wartet geradezu darauf im Park verbracht zu werden. Tante Petunia ist glücklicherweise bei einer Freundin zum Tee eingeladen und hat Dudley mitgenommen. So steht niemand Harrys kleinem Ausflug im Wege.

Am liebsten hat Harry den kleinen Teich in der Mitte des Parks. Dort kann er immer wieder Enten beobachten, ohne selbst von Dudley oder einem der anderen Kinder entdeckt zu werden. Die Enten sind Harrys Freunde.

So ist der Teich auch heute wieder Harrys Ziel. Er betritt den Park durch das kleine Eisentor und läuft über die frisch gemähte Wiese. Der Duft des Grases steigt ihm in die Nase und der Wind zerzaust ihm das schwarze Haar. Harry hüpft ein klein wenig beim Laufen.

Als er den Teich erreicht merkt er, dass die Bank unter der nahen Weide, sein Lieblinsbeobachtungsposten, heute nicht leer ist und auf ihn wartet.

Ein Mann sitzt darauf, seinen schweren Rucksack neben sich abgestellt. Harry erkennt ihn sofort. Er kommt immer wieder in den Ligusterweg 9. Tante Petiunia sagt er hat kein zu Hause, aber Harry ist anderer Meinung. Er hat gesehen wie sich Padfoot freut wenn er wieder da ist. Und Harry findet, dass man dort zu Hause ist, wo man gerne ist und andere sich freuen, wenn man da ist.

Wo der Mann immer wieder hin geht und wo er ursprünglich her kommt weiß niemand so genau. Tobi aus Harrys Klasse behauptet er sei ein Cowboy. Mrs.Summer aus dem Pinienweg meint er wäre ein Künstler aus Paris. Ihre Tochter Sue hat Harry allerdings erzählt, dass er ein Zauberer ist, so einer wie der Große Alberto im Zirkus.

Harry hat noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Nicht, das er nicht gewollt hätte. Nur leider waren ihm Tante Petunia oder Dudley immer wieder dazwischen gekommen. Oder es war schon spät und Harry musste nach Hause, bevor sein Verschwinden von den Dursleys bemerkt wurde.

Aber heute hat er Zeit und heute gibt es auch niemanden, der ihm irgendetwas verbieten kann. So schleicht Harry vorsichtig näher.

Je näher er kommt, desto aufregender findet Harry den Fremden. Er trägt sein sandbraunes Haar länger und er ist auch nicht frisch rasiert, was ihm ein bisschen das Aussehen von einem dieser Einzelgänger aus den Western verleiht, die Dudley immer wieder sieht. Sein brauner Mantel ist lang und trägt die unübersehbaren Male weiter Reisen. Woher er wohl diesmal kommt?

"Hallo Harry."

Harry bleibt wie festgewachsen stehen. Der Mann dreht seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung und lächelt ihn an. Wie konnte er ihn nur hören, leise wie er geschlichen ist, fast wie die Indianer? Der Mann stellt seinen Rucksack, der bislang neben ihm auf der Parkbank gestanden hatte, auf den Boden und deutet auf den nun freien Platz. "Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Harry nickt und umrundet die Parkbank ohne den immernoch lächelnden Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann setzt er sich, seine Beine lässt er baumeln. "Wer bist du?", fragt er, sein Blick hängt immernoch forschend an dem Reisenden.

Der Mann lächelt noch mehr. Ein Lächeln, das auch seine Augen zu erhellen scheint.

"Ich bin Remus." Er hält Harry seine Hand hin und dieser Schüttelt sie grinsend.

"Und woher weißt du meinen Namen?", fragt er dann neugierig.

"Ich weiß so einiges."

"Auch über mich?", fragt Harry erstaunt.

"Auch über dich."

"Bist du ein Cowboy?"

Remus lacht "Sagt man das?"

"Also nicht.", meint Harry und auch er muss lachen.

"Leider kann ich dir damit nicht dienen."

"Dann bist du ein Straßenkünstler aus Paris?"

Wieder lacht Remus. "Sagen wir ich kenne die Straßen von Paris. Und wenn du überleben als Kunst bezeichnest, dann bin ich sogar ein Künstler."

Harry nickt. "Dann hat Sue wohl doch Recht."

"Du meinst das kleine Mädchen aus dem Pinienweg?", fragt Remus überrascht. Wieder nickt Harry. "Und was meint sie das ich bin?"

"Sie sagt du bist ein Zauberer."

* * *

_Tja Remus, wie redest du dich jetzt wohl raus? Bin schon ganz kribbelg auf eure Reviews! _


	3. Von Magie und Zuhause

_Disclaimer: Nein, nicht meins. Immernoch nicht._

_A/N: Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet °schäm° Vor allem weil es euch zu gefallen scheint. Meine best-reviewte Geschichte seit ich schreibe. Ich bin noch immer unglaublich glücklich :)_

_Hoffe sehr es gefällt euch auch diesmal._

* * *

Abermals stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht, jedoch ist es ein wenig anders als die Male zuvor.

"Glaubst du an Magie, Harry?"

Harry ist ein wenig überrascht über diese Frage. Kann es so etwas geben? In der Schule jedenfalls versuchen alle ihm beizubringen, dass sich alles und jeder der Physik oder Mathematik zu beugen hat. Kein Platz für soetwas wie Magie. Aber heißt das gleich, dass es sie nicht gibt? Onkel Vernon meint...moment! Harry legt den Kopf schief und sieht Remus ernst an.

"Du versuchst abzulenken."

"Diese Feststellung beantwortet nich meine Frage."

"Na und?", antwortet Harry trotzig und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Du beantwortest meine doch auch nicht."

Hätte Tante Petunia ihn so mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen hören, sie hätte ihn eine Woche lang in seinem Schrank schmoren lassen. Doch Remus scheint kein bisschen verärgert. Ganz im Gegenteil.

"Für einen Siebenjährigen bist du ganz schön hartnäckig, weißt du das?"

"Ich werd bald acht.", verkündet Harry stolz.

"Oh, verzeih mir.", grinst Remus und holt ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Manteltasche. Harry beobachtet ihn, wie er eine herauszieht und seine Finger kurz über die Spitze gleiten lässt - und die Zigarette so entzündet.

"Wie hats du das gemacht?", fragt Harry mit großen Augen.

"Wie habe ich was gemacht?", fragt Remus und zwinkert Harry zu. Er nimmt einen Zug und lässt den Rauch in den blauen Nachmittagshimmel steigen.

"Wow.", flüstert Harry. "Kannst du mir das beibringen?"

"Tut mir Leid.", lacht Remus. "Für Zigaretten scheinst du mir noch etwas jung."

Harry versucht seine Enttäuschung mit einem Grinsen zu überspielen, doch Remus sieht sie trotzdem. "'Heute nicht' heißt nicht 'niemals', Harry." Das verschwörerische Glitzern im Blick des anderen gibt Harry die Echtheit seines Grinsens wieder.

"Allerdings muss ich dich bitten dieses Gespräch für dich zu behalten. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Tante und dein Onkel sehr begeistert wären."

Harry nickt eifrig. Natürlich wird er nichts erzählen. Er kann sich Tante Petunias Gekreische richtig vorstellen, ganau wie Onkel Vernons sehr rotes Gesicht. Und den Schrank.

"Nun gut.", sagt Remus, greift nach seinem Rucksack und steht auf. "Du entschuldigst mich, es gibt da einen Hund, der auf mich wartet."

"Ist Padfoot denn dein Hund?", fragt Harry neugierig.

Remus lächelt. "Padfoot gehört in erster Linie sich selbst."

"Ja, Padfoot ist ein toller Hund."

"Er wird sich freuen das zu hören."

"Grüß ihn von mir.", sagt Harry und winkt Remus hinterher.

"Das werde ich." Remus winkt Harry noch einmal zu, dann nimmt er den Weg aus dem Park hinaus. Endlich wieder nach Hause.

-

-

-

Angelina Fenwick gehört zu der Sorte Frauen, die harmloser wirken, als sie sein können. Hinter ihren großen, karamellbraunen Augen und den goldblonden Locken vermutet niemand so schnell eine Hexe, die bereits in einem Krieg Totessern Flüche an den Hals gejagt hat. Zumindest niemand in Little Whinging, in dem doch alle so furchtbar normal sind.

Im Moment tut Angelina genau das, was so gut wie alle Frauen in Little Whinging tun, abgesehen vom heiraten, Kinder kriegen und die schönen Rosen im Vorgarten pflegen: sie kocht. Spaghetti gibt es heute Abend im Ligusterweg 9, auf Sirius' besonderen Wunsch hin.

Angelina kocht gerne und, wenn man ihren Mitbewohnern glauben darf, ganz gut. Es entspannt sie nach einem Arbeitstag in der magischen Nationalbibliothek in London.

Jo sitzt am Küchentisch und sieht ihr zu, den Tagespropheten vor sich liegen. Jo, das ziemliche Gegenteil von ihrer Freundin, macht sich nichts daraus, dass halb Little Whinging hinter ihrem Rücken über sie spricht. Ihren Vorgarten schmücken keine Rosen, sondern Lilien. Sie raucht, fährt Motorrad und treibt sich immer wieder öffentlich mit seltsamen Leuten herum. Leuten, die nicht im Geringsten nach Little Whinging passen. Außerdem geht sie keiner geregelten Arbeit nach. Trotzdem scheint sie mehr als reichlich Geld zu besitzen. Genug also, worüber die Leute reden können.

"Irgendetwas neues?", fragt Angelina ihre Freundin, während sie die Soße kostet.

"Nein.", antwortet Jo und blättert weiter gelangweilt im Propheten herum.

"Du weißt, Jo.", beginnt Angelina, nimmt den Topf vom Herd und dreht sich dann zu Jo um. "Keine Nachrichten sind besser als schlechte."

"Ich weiß, Lina. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, ob es ihm gut geht."

"Nun, der Briefkontakt von Australien hierher braucht Ewigkeiten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Remus geht es sicher gut."

"Ja, sicher.", murmelt Jo.

Lautes Bellen aus dem Garten unterbricht die darauf folgende Stille.

"Ich gehe schon nachsehen.", sagt Angelina und verlässt die kleine Küche.

-

-

-

"Sirius. Aus. Runter von mir.", lacht Remus, der mittlerweile im Gras liegt, einen großen, schwarzen Hund über sich, der nicht mehr damit aufhören will das Gesicht seines Freundes begeistert abzulecken. "Hör auf damit. Ich bin doch auch froh dich zu sehen, aber deshalb musst du mich ja nicht gleich umbringen."

Langsam lässt Sirius doch von Remus ab, lässt seinen Freund sich erst mal aufsetzen und mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht wischen, während er bellend den Rest des Hauses auf Remus' Rückkehr aufmerksam macht.

Tatsächlich taucht Angelina nur Augenblicke später in der Haustür auf. Sie strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, ehe sie sich noch einmal umdreht und nach Jo ruft.

Remus' Herz schlägt bis zum Hals, als auch sie im Türrahmen erscheint. Er hat sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, seit er nach Australien aufgebrochen ist, um nach Peter zu suchen.

Ihre grauen Augen treffen auf seine. Überraschung steht darin geschrieben. Und dann ist da noch Wärme und unglaubliche Freude.

Remus steht auf, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Dann fliegt sie ihn praktisch entgegen. Die Stufen zum Garten hinunter, läuft über den Rasen und direkt in seine Arme.

"Remus. Merlin, du bist zurück."

Remus vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, das nun kürzer ist als vor ein paar Wochen. Hält sie einfach nur fest und genießt ihre Nähe.

Das Angelina und Sirius schon im Haus verschwunden sind, bekommen die beiden gar nicht mit.

* * *

_Sind die beiden nicht niedlich? Und hat sich Remus nicht toll aus der Magiesache mit Harry rausgewunden? Ich glaube er würde gern ein paar Meinungen hören ;)_


End file.
